Une cuisine épicé !
by FraisyChocolat
Summary: Alice tente désespérément d'apprendre à faire la cuisine pour Renesmée. Jasper la rejoins pour mettre un peu de piments dans son apprentissage. LEMON ! OS.


Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé qu'un jour je devrais apprendre a cuisiné. Enfin je veux dire en temps que vampire. Il va de soit que cela ne nous sert a rien. Nous nous nourrissons de sang humain ou animal et de rien d'autre. Mais depuis la naissance de Renésmée je m'étais mis en tête que j'allais devenir un bonne tante, et ce que j'entend par là, c'est d'apprendre a lui cuisiné de jolie gâteaux pour le gouter ou même d'arriver a lui faire quelque plats comestible. Dans notre famille seulement Esmée, Edward et Bella arrivais a cuisiné. Esmée avait toujours sus cuisiné, c'était inné chez elle. Sans gouter ce qu'elle préparait elle savait si c'était comestible ou non pour un humain. Edward lui avait commencé a cuisiné lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bella, notre mère lui avait alors appris les rudiments de la cuisine. Et Bella, des son accouchement c'était mis au travail.

J'avais donc décidé de m'y essayé a mon tour. Et je dois dire que c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Ma condition de vampire m'empêchant de savoir si ce que je préparais était bon ou non, c'est Néssie qui en faisait les frais. La pluparts du temps elle mangeait sans rien dire ce que je lui servais, mais je pouvais voir a quel point ma nourriture la dégoutait.

-Alice, tout va bien ? Je sens comme une odeur de bruler ici, intervient Jasper.

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de mes pensée et me mis a reniflé l'air. Il avait raison l'odeur de gâteaux carbonisé embaumais la pièce. Je me précipité sur le four et l'ouvris a la volé. J'en ressortis une forme arrondis noir goudron, qui ressemblait vaguement à un gâteau au yaourt.

-Mince, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le remarqué, m'exclamais-je en colère contre moi-même.

Jasper me sourit.

-Tu étais perdus dans tes pensées, tu n'as pas du faire attention a l'odeur, m'expliquât-il.

-J'en ai marre, jamais je ne réussirais ce fichus gâteau ! M'apitoyais-je sur moi-même.

Jasper s'approchas de moi et me pris tendrement dans ces bras.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, dit-il dans mon oreille.

Mon corps réagis immédiatement a son souffle délicat qui parcourait mon oreille descendant vers mon coup. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et attrapais sa lèvre inferieure entre mes dents ? Je la suçais délicatement, goutant la saveur sucré de ses lèvres. Ses bras descendirent le long de mon dos, me procurant une décharge électrique dans mon bas ventre.

-J'ai envie de toi, là, dans cette cuisine, tout de suite, dis-je sur le point d'exploser.

Le reste de ma famille était partis chasser dans un autre état et ne risquait pas de rentrer à Forks avant une semaine. J'avais voulus rester ici pour m'amélioré en cuisine, et Jasper ne m'avait pas quitté.

-Dans la cuisine ? Hum alléchant, me répondit-il d'une voie sensuelle.

Il me souleva pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail en marbre. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et continuais à l'embrasser. Notre baisé devient vite langoureux. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec une fougue que je n'avais encore jamais connue venant de lui. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et me délectais de leur texture. Sa langue contre la mienne devient de plus en plus pressente. Et je sentis le désir qui augmentait en nous chaque seconde un peu plus. Il détacha sa bouche de la mienne et s'accroupis pour enlever mes talons aiguillent. Il remonta doucement le long de ma jambe en déposant des baisé brulant. Quand il arriva au niveau de mon entre jambe il déboutonna délicatement mon short et me le retiras, le faisant tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser avec envie sur ma culote, déposant une nué de baisé. Un petit cri d'impatience sortis de ma bouche et il retirât ses lèvres de mon intimité encore recouverte. Je sentis ces mains déchiré mon chemisé en soie et sa langue parcourir mon ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de lui. Tout de suite. Je ramenais sa tête vers moi et embrassai ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et en profitât pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je sentis une main se posé sur mon seins droit et le malaxé, pendant que sa langue qu'émendais l'accès a ma bouche. Je gémis sur ses lèvres tant les caresses qu'il me procurait me faisait du bien. Il relâchât mes lèvres pour venir mordiller mes mamelons durcis. Un sein dans sa main gauche qu'il continuait de malaxé et l'autre dans sa bouche dont il sucais le mamelon le tout m'achevas. Il dut sentir mon impatience, car il se dirigea vers ma culotte et la retira ave ces dents. Il léchait mon sexe avec une douceur qui fit monter encore plus le désir en moi. Il titilla mon clitoris avec sa langue et glissa deux doigts en moi, commençant des aller et vient sans jamais arrêter de me lécher. Je me sentis monté au septième ciel.

-Oui Jasper continue. Plus vite. Ne t'arrête pas, gémis-je.

Il accélérât le mouvement de ces doigts en moi et je ne fus pas longue à atteindre mon paroxysme. L'orgasme qui me submergea fut énorme. Un sourire béat apparus sur son visage, et je compris qu'il était fière de son travail. Je descendis du plan de travail ou je me trouvais et poussais Jasper contre le mur opposé.

-Impatiente a ce que je vois, dit-il en riant.

-Plus que tu ne le peux l'imaginé, lui répondis-je d'une voie sensuelle.

En moins de deux secondes sa chemise était réduite en lambeau. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps aussi dur que la pierre et embrassais délicatement son coup. Je remontais jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillais. Je sentis son membre se raidir à travers son pantalon. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour débouclé sa ceinture et lui retirais son pantalon. Son boxer noir moulait parfaitement son sexe. Je l'en défis lentement appréciant la vus de son membre qui se dévoilais peut a peut. J'entrepris ensuite de le mettre dans la bouche et de le sucé. Ma langue s'enroulant autour de son sexe a chaque va et vient. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma tête et me pousserent pour me donner un rythme. Ses gémissements me poussaient a continué de plus en plus vite, et je le sentis venir quelques secondes âpres.

Il m'aida à me relever et me portas tel une marié dans notre chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et détaillas mon corps de ces yeux couleur miel. Mes mains commencèrent à toucher chaque parcelle de son corps, et ses yeux se fixèrent au miens. Je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait et ne pus me sentir mieux qu'en ce moment. Je laissais me doigts jouer avec chez cheveux or pendant que ca langue léchait mon nombril. Il remonta le long de mon ventre laissant la trace de sa langue dessus. Une fois qu'il atteignit mes lèvres, un ballet romantique entre nos langues commença. Je sentis son membre se pressé doucement contre mes lèvres intime. Il me regarda dans les yeux comme pour me demander mon accord, et je lui souris. Il entra alors en moi en donnant un coup de rein. Ses vas et vient étaient lent mais tellement bon. Il se retirait pleinement puis rentrais d'un coup.

-Accélère Jazz, le suppliais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prié, et augmenta l'allure de ces mouvements. Je l'entendis gémir, et je sus qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il me donna un coup profond qui toucha les plus bas fond de mon ventre et je me sentis fondre. Mon vagin se resserra autour de son pénice et il me rejoignit immédiatement après, en criant mon nom. Sa tête retombât sur ma poitrine nue, et je caressais ses cheveux.

-Merci Alice, me dit-il dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

-Merci d'exister et d'être comme tu es. Je t'aime Mary Alice Brandon Hale, dit-il en embrassant ma poitrine.

Mes bras le serrent contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je.

Et nous restions le reste de la journée dans les bras de l'autre à ce regardé dans les yeux amoureusement.


End file.
